


Пустая болтовня

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Пустая болтовня

Тонкс сидела у невысокого обрыва над озером и развлекала сама себя, пытаясь удержать черную балетку на пальцах левой ноги. Дул приятный майский ветерок развевая её розовые волосы, качающаяся трава приятно щекотала и все прямо кричало: сбрось мантию, устрой заплыв в большом озере или пробегись по запретному лесу.

Сегодня у неё было очень хаффлпафское настроение: у Энди Дурбса был День Рождения, поэтому весь факультет всю неделю стоял на ушах, чтобы сделать праздник незабываемым.

И, чтобы подчеркнуть, как она горда своими друзьями, своим факультетом, Нимфадора надела укороченную черную мантию, перевязала её жёлтым поясом и надела полосатые черно-желтые носки. На остроконечную шляпу она нацепила большой значок барсука, но Тонкс забыла ее прихватить и шляпа так и осталась валяться в гостинной, когда собиралась на свидание к Чарли.

Он сидел чуть дальше, на более безопасном и устойчивом месте, в окружении учебников и конспектов по трансфигурации за все семь лет учебы.

Теоретически шесть, на последнем курсе они лишь повторяли пройденное ранее, изредка углубляясь в особо сложные заклинания (точнее, наиболее распространенные в экзамене) и разбирали некоторые нюансы.

— Заклинание, превращающее в чашку?

— Такое тоже есть? — удивлённо обернулась Дора и ее волосы на мгновение вспыхнули ослепительно розовым.

— Если Перси не дурачится, то да, — пожал плечами Чарли, немного смутившись под ее взглядом. Он вообще много смущался в ее присутствии, но все равно умудрялся быть упрямым засранцем, пытающимся уберечь ее от любой, даже несуществующей, опасности.

Чертов Уизли.

— Этого не будет в экзамене, я ставлю свою метаморфмагию на это.

— Это экзамен, Тонкс.

— Да, а я что имею ввиду?

— Там ведь должны быть неожиданные и каверзные вопросы, это тебе не СОВ.

— Чарли, если даже мы забыли о нем за пять лет, то экзаменаторы, думаешь, помнят? — Тонкс вернулась в изначальное положение, глядя, как живность в озере периодически показывается на поверхности, с интересом поглядывая на парочку.

Чарли ещё немного полистал конспекты и повздыхал, а после встал и сел рядом, притягивая её к себе.

— Все ещё собираешься в Румынию? Ты уверен, что нет ничего связанного с драконами поближе? — еле слышно прошептала она, а Уизли только и оставалось, что неразборчиво что-то промычать в ответ. Нимфадора вздохнула, но промолчала.

— Только драконоборцы, но я даже не рассматриваю.

— Я бы тоже не рассматривала, это отвратительно.

Они молчали несколько минут, не зная, о чем еще можно поговорить. Тишина не была неловкой, но хотелось от нее поскорее избавиться.

— Что у тебя сейчас? — нашёлся Чарли.

— Э-э-э, зельеварение? Но я не пойду.

— Пойдешь, оно нужно тебе для аврората.

— А вот и не пойду. У тебя окно, и я хочу провести вместе больше времени.

— Нет пойдешь. Мои соседи идут играть в плюй-камни, а я бы хотел один позаниматься в тишине.

— Мы могли бы позаниматься вместе, как сейчас?

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что если мы сядем заниматься вместе в моей комнате, совершенно одни, то до учебы так и не дойдет.

— Но потом у тебя нет окон прямо до ужина, а сразу после тренировка по квиддичу, сначала у вас, а потом у нас, а я обещала поддержать Эллисон. Потом у Энди праздничная вечеринка, на которую ты не пойдёшь, так как слишком устанешь, а там уже и утро.

Дора насупилась и недовольно посмотрела на него, обиженно надувая губы. Вот только они и вправду надулись, и пока пару секунд она пыталась вернуть их назад, Чарли рассмеялся, и вся драма сошла на нет.

Тонкс тоже рассмеялась, не умея долго дуться, и чмокнула его в скулу, прижимаясь к нему ближе.

— Зато у нас вся суббота впереди.

— Была бы, но у меня отработка в двенадцать. А я просыпаюсь в двенадцать. И ты просыпаешься в двенадцать.

— Я могу встретить тебя и проводить до кабинета.

— Нет, лучше отсыпайся.

— Да мне правда не сложно.

— Ну, если проснешься к этому времени, то встреть у бочек. Но я тебя ждать не буду.

— Не ври, я же знаю, что будешь, — он лукаво улыбнулся и Тонкс чуть не растаяла.

— А вот и не буду, — она напустила на себя самый грозный свой вид. Но сложно быть грозной, когда ты маленькая, с миловидной детской внешностью и яркими розовыми волосами.

Поэтому она попыталась изменить что-нибудь в лице, чтобы выглядеть более устрашающей и серьезной. Чарли заржал так громко, что Нимфадора испугалась.

— Мерлин, ты похожа на Аластора Муди.

— На кого?

— Аврор, помнишь, он был, когда мы сдавали трансгрессию. Он ещё кому-то спас расщепленное ухо.

— Тот жуткий? Фу! — Тонкс скривилась и быстро вернула себе все как было.

— А знаешь, меня это даже немного возбудило, — наигранно задумчиво проговорил он.

— Старый страшный мужик, наполовину состоящий из железа, которого ты обнимаешь за талию и прижимаешь к себе?

— Именно, люблю новый опыт.

Тонкс изобразила лицо полное отвращения, а Чарли вдруг резко встал и поднял ее на руки, закружив.

Она взвизгнула на секунду и ударила его правой рукой в грудь. Левой она держалась, чтобы не улететь.

— Эй! Отпусти!

— Ногами ты отсюда не уйдешь, так что я отнесу тебя прямиком на ковер к Снейпу.

— Ты слишком жесток, помилуй!

— Ха-ха, я подумаю над этим по пути!


End file.
